


Catch Me If You Can

by rainbowkitten



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: 4 Times 1 Time, Blowjobs, I changed the boot order for my own benefit, Lenox and Raelia and Shei and Ben oh my, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/pseuds/rainbowkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Matthew have made a habit of getting caught in compromising positions, but when push comes to shove, do they really even care? Or 4 Times Will and Matthew get caught and 1 Time they get caught on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> I’ve always had a soft spot for the 4 times, 1 time format, but have never found a really good excuse to write it before. Hopefully my first foray into it isn’t awful. The boot order will be identical except Matthew will have won the comeback instead of Chantelle and will deviate post-Raelia’s elimination.
> 
> For WhatBecomesOfYou.

**\--- #1 - Ben ---**

The first time they got caught was mostly their own fault. It was a combination of not taking in their surroundings and not expecting anything to develop out of their own seemingly innocent flirtations. It was late and Will had claimed a headache to get to bed early and naturally, Matthew had followed him up. He blamed it on not wanting to be around to watch Mirjana and Denzel hanging all over each other, but Will knew better. Still, he wouldn’t dare call his friend’s bluff. Call it his giving nature.

Still, somehow they’d ended up taking a mental trip back to grade school and were currently playing the slapping game. Will had only agreed to it because it allowed him to have a little fun with Matt and let loose. He still had no idea why Matt was playing. Still, he got a little too relaxed. He hadn’t giggled this much since he’d gotten a little too drunk back home and found himself on the playground of his local elementary school. He loved the swings and no one was using them that late at night, so he figured why the hell not?

All too soon their hands got sore and they stopped, just sitting in silence for a couple seconds. Will looked up at Matt when the other man shifted towards him. “I can leave if you really want to get to sleep. If you’ve really got a headache, I mean. We’ve got a shoot tomorrow and I’d hate for you to leave this competition because I kept you up. And yes, I’m saying that from a completely selfish place because I’d lose my mind if you weren’t here.”

Will stared at Matt for a couple seconds and then shook his head, knocking his shoulder against Matt’s. “Nah. You can stay. I faked a headache to get away from all of that noise down there. You’re not noise, though, so you’re fine.” He smirked at the other man. “And don’t lie. You totally want me gone so you can be the alpha male of the house.” He winked at Matt, instantly regretting it. He was flirting with a straight guy. God, he hadn’t done that since high school and that ended just as poorly as this was probably going to.

“You can’t wink at me like that, Will.”

Will felt every word like separate and very distinct punches to his stomach. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You’re straight and-“

“I never said that,” Matthew interrupted, staring intensely at Will. “I never said I was straight, bi, gay, anything. I’m not into labels. I’m just Matthew.” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder, giving him a side hug. “So stop freaking out. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Will was a little taken aback by how upfront Matt was. No, that was a lie. He was a lot taken aback by it. He’d assumed by Matt’s crush on Mirjana that he was rigidly straight, but now… “Then what did you mean by it, ‘Just Matthew’?”

Matt licked his lips and leaned in closer to Will. “I meant that you shouldn’t wink at me because it makes me want to do this…” He closed the gap between them and kissed Will, leaving it tentative. He didn’t want to force Will into doing anything he didn’t want to do. When he felt Will’s lips pressing back against his, he let out a little sigh and cupped Will’s face, making the kiss real and substantial.

“Ahem.” Both Will and Matthew jumped, their eyes flying to the top bunk of the bed across from theirs. “I…didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I didn’t think it’d actually go where it went. So, yeah. I’m right here. Have been since before you guys came in.” Ben laughed and though neither guy could clearly see it with the shadows obscuring his face, they both just knew he was blushing. “I won’t tell a soul, though, dudes. Your secret’s safe with-“

“Ben. Stop. It’s fine. I don’t care who finds out. Just as long as you don’t lie about what you saw.” Matthew gestured quickly between himself and Will. “I kissed Will. I wanted this. So don’t turn this into him being some predator.”

Will was speechless. Not only had Matt just kissed him, but now he was standing up for him. It was beyond anything he could’ve anticipated out of just another night in the Top Model house. He almost laughed as he saw Ben slink back into the bunk.

“I won’t say a word. Just…pretend like I’m not even here. “ He lay back in his bunk, closing his eyes and turning so his back was to the guys. But the damage had been done and the moment was over. Both Will and Matthew knew that well enough.

Matt stood up and leaned over Will, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, “Until next time…” before leaving the room. Will just stared after Matt, finding out that yes, apparently tonight could come with yet another surprising twist. There would be a next time. And this time, Will would be ready.

**\--- #2 – Lenox ---**

The second time was a hell of a lot more about Matt getting cocky and stealing kisses whenever he wanted to. Sure, they’d all had a highly unnecessary conversation about them kissing and about his sexuality. Or, at least, his refusal to declare one, which was a decision he was gladly sticking to. He didn’t really give a shit if the person he was with was a guy or a girl. He was way more interested in the person than in their genitals.

Still, he could feel the homophobia pouring off of everyone except for a select few people and that wasn’t something he was subjecting Will to, so he’d keep their kissing a secret for now. It would be the worst kept secret in the world, but it’d stay one. Especially from the cameras. If his fellow models didn’t understand his sexuality, why the hell would the rest of America? No, he had to protect Will from the hordes of people who would think that Will had done something wrong. That and he wanted to protect himself from the fact that Will could do better.

Thankfully, everyone seemed exhausted after Kari’s elimination and just wanted to shower and go to bed. Everyone except Will, of course. They were both always wired after eliminations. It was such a wild ride to feel so on edge and then to survive. And with their icy photoshoot, it felt especially fitting to steal a little alone time in the hot tub. Once he made sure no one else was around, he pulled Will onto his lap in the hot tub and kissed him, cupping his cheek to keep himself engaged.

Will, for his part, was an exceptionally willing participant in all of this making out. It felt like it’d been forever since he’d last had a boyfriend and even though Matt hated labels, this definitely felt like more than just a couple quick kisses here and there. All the cameramen were asleep for the night, figuring unless something super important happened, they’d give the models the rest of the night off. So Will was in Matthew’s lap, kissing him freely while he could.

As their kiss intensified and turned into a full out, hot and heavy, make-out session, Will started to lightly ground down onto Matthew, content to let it get a little further before he pulled them back. Suddenly, he heard a cough from beside them and fell back, nearly whacking his head on the edge of the hot tub, eyes wide as he stared at a pajama-clad Lenox staring at them with equally wide eyes. “S-Sorry… I couldn’t sleep and I saw you wander out here before. I…didn’t realize until it was too late.”

Matthew, always the easy-going unashamed bastard he was simply waved Lenox off, smiling at her like his tongue wasn’t just down Will’s throat. “Don’t worry about it, Lenox. You are the Ice Queen after tonight. You have every right to defrost as we do.” He waved his hand, gesturing for Lenox to enter the hot tub, which she did slowly and very hesitantly.

“Well, yeah, but you two were pretty into it and I feel bad for third wheeling all over the place.” Lenox shrugged, sinking into the water until it went up to her neck, looking back and forth between Will and Matthew like they were skittish cats, ready to bolt at any second.

Will cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing his face was bright red. “Um, n-no. Not at all, Lenox. We’re honored to be graced with Her Majesty’s presence. We probably should’ve cooled off anyways. You’re good, girl. In fact, I’m going to go cool off in the pool. You two talk about…whatever you two talk about at times like these.”

Will popped up and out of the hot tub, making sure his ass was facing Lenox and not his very-clearly-still-inappropriately-erect cock. He tried to casually but quickly make his way to the pool, but ended up somewhere in the realm of a penguin on ice – a very adorable, sexy penguin according to the traitorously calm Matthew – before sliding into the cool depths and letting the temperature shock wash over him.

Hot tubs were totally off limits for the unforeseeable future.

**\--- #3 – Shei ---**

The third time was completely and totally Will’s fault. He would admit that one freely and openly. Matthew had taken more than enough heat for this little tryst they had going. He wished it was motivated by raw passion or hunger for Matthew, but the truth was that it was a good old-fashioned dose of jealousy. He knew they were models and he knew they had to have chemistry with other people, but did Matthew have to have such great chemistry with Cory? He’d killed his photoshoot and he knew Matt had struggled, but it didn’t matter. He saw what he saw.

So yes, it was completely Will’s fault that he tackled Matt to the nearest surface – the kitchen counter, as it was – the instant Shei went up to bed. And no, kissing wouldn’t do alone this time. He needed something much more guttural and possessive. Modeling meant absolutely no marks, so he couldn’t even give Matt the dozens upon dozens of hickies he desperately wanted to. He’d have to mark him some other way.

Matt liked this other side of Will. This jealous, possessive, animalistic side. They both initiated plenty of makeout sessions, so he knew they were both equally into this thing they had, but it was nice to see Will so desperate for him. He’d have to fake chemistry with other guys more often. He leaned back on the counter, letting Will bracket between his legs and keep kissing him. He was more than happy to have some hot making out to comfort Will. And that’s when he felt it. Will’s hand was snaking inside his pants and yep! That was Will’s hand on his dick, dragging a moan out of his mouth. “Someone’s handsy tonight,” he said with a soft, breathless chuckle.

“Yeah, well someone was awfully handsy today, so call it revenge.” Will wrapped his hand more firmly around Matthew’s cock and started jacking him off. He hopped up next to Matt on the counter and went back to kissing him, holding him close and running his thumb over the head of Matthew’s dick, smirking when it made him shiver. “And what sweet revenge this is turning out to be.” He gasped as Matt’s hand found its way inside of his own pants and wrapped around his cock as well.

“Yeah, two can play at that game, William. From what I remember, you were just as handsy as I was. Maybe I should be taking revenge on you.” He flicked his wrist over the head of Will’s cock, causing Will to whimper against his lips, which only spurred him on to do that again and again to get Will even more worked up. He liked this natural progression in their relationship. It felt right to finally do something more than just making out.

They both kept working over each other’s cocks, panting against each other’s lips. Will was proud that Matt was the first of the two of them to cum all over his hand. Will smirked and pulled his hand back, still covered in Matt’s cum and lifted his shirt up, spreading Matt’s cum on his stomach. He made eye contact with Matt and said, “Yours.”

The simple possessive move was enough to push Will over the edge, causing him to cum all over Matt’s fist, staring into his eyes. Fortunately, Matt picked up on things pretty damn quick and lifted his own shirt, rubbing Will’s cum on his stomach, echoing the sentiment by smiling at Will and saying, “Yours.”

They just stared at each other, trying to soak in the beauty of the moment and of each other. They kissed sweetly, keeping all heat out of it and just making it about mutual appreciation and this growing feeling of affection. They both jumped a little when they heard the groan of frustration and looked up to see Shei glaring at them. “I forgot my glass of water down here.” She shook her head. “On our counter, guys!?” They both blushed and looked away and she sighed. “I won’t tell anyone else if you meticulously scrub that thing down tomorrow. You’re just lucky it was me who caught you and not Keith or God forbid, Denzel or Mirjana.” She laughed and turned on her heels, heading upstairs. “Goodnight you two.”

Will and Matthew stared after her, thoroughly unsurprised that Shei left them speechless, but still feeling a little embarrassed. At least Will was. Matthew proved just how shameless he was by leaning up and whispering in his ear, “And now she knows you’re mine too.” Fucking Matthew. Maybe this whole thing had been Will’s fault, but Matthew was definitely going to get it later for his cockiness.

Little did Will know that his revenge would come in the form of Matt’s elimination. He should’ve never jinxed things. Whatever. He’d always known that this thing they had was temporary, so it shouldn’t have hit him so hard when it ended. At least he could fully focus on the competition now.

**\--- #4 – Raelia ---**

When Will wanted to focus, he did it with exceptional quality. First call out and the keys to the Tyra Suite were all his thanks to his newfound focus. It didn’t hurt that Denzel had left in the same breath. One less emotional obstacle. The comeback was always a peripheral concern of his. He’d just never expected things to go the way they did. Chantelle as the top female. Matt as the top male. He was foolish enough to allow himself to get excited too. And then Tyra said only one would be returning. His heart sank and he could just see his future now. Almost having Matt back only to gave it ruined by the ever-unpopular Chantelle. When the percentage flashed onscreen and it showed that Matt had won, it didn’t register at first. It didn’t actually register until Matt had made his way over to them and had his arms wrapped around him. He hugged him back and then let him move on to the others, knowing the cameras were on.

Once they were dismissed and made it back to their place, it came as a shock to no one that he chose to take Matt up with him. Once the door closed behind them, he tackled Matt to the bed, kissing him with every ounce of passion in his body. Let Mirjana pout over losing Denzel. He’d gotten his guy back and he was definitely going to celebrate. He pulled Matt’s shirt up and off, happy to let him do the same. They both eagerly made out, feeling their bare chests pressed together. Will pulled away and crawled up to the top of the bed, pulling Matt with him and staring at him. “I…I thought-“

Matt kissed him quickly, shaking his head. “I know. You don’t have to say it, Will. We both felt the same way. But it doesn’t matter now. I’m back. We’re both here and we’re both going to Seoul if I have anything to say about it.” He grinned and kissed Will again, before moving his head back to kiss Will’s shoulder and then down to his chest. He wanted to celebrate in full force. His elimination had shown him that you never knew how long you had and he wanted to take advantage of every damn opportunity he had.

Will had a small inkling that this would happen. They’d missed each other. It was only natural to want to be as close to each other as possible now that they had each other back. And yes, he realized that it made both of them sound like smitten puppies, but Hell, one lack into Matt’s eyes and any fucks he gave about that went out the window. He leaned back and let Matt kiss down his body, undoing his jeans and yanking them down too. He smirked as Matt mouthed over the bulge in his briefs, letting out a soft moan. “You really want to do this?”

Matt looked up and had the audacity to give him that devilish smirk with the hint of a twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah. I do. You going to complain or are you going to sit back and let me do it?” Matt knew what that confidence did to him and he didn’t miss the smugness settling onto Matt’s face as Will could only nod. Matt yanked his briefs down and stroked him a few times before sucking him into his mouth. Will let out an embarrassingly high pitched little yelp and then snapped a hand over his mouth.

If Will didn’t know that he was Matt’s first foray into his feelings for guys, he would swear Matt had practiced this before. Will wasn’t small by any means and yet there Matt was, swallowing him down like there was nothing to it. He felt like he was going to go insane. He looked down and saw Matt’s eyes peeking out at him from beneath the blanket. He opened his mouth to moan when he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye. Instead of the moan that was about to spill out, he let out a shocked gasp and squeaked out, “Raelia! Hey girl!”

Matt, for all of his seemingly exhibitionistic tendencies, at least sank deeper under the blanket and made sure to stay still. Of course, he still had to have some level of cruelty behind his actions since Will naturally forgot to lock the door, so he kept blowing Will, bobbing up and down on his cock and swirling his tongue around his lover’s dick. He smirked and knew that he was going to make this as fun as he could. He’d make sure Will didn’t cum so it wasn’t obvious, but a little bit of a challenge never hurt anyone.

“Where’s Matt?” Raelia asked, hand on her hip and an ‘I know what you’re doing, so I dare you to lie to me’ look etched onto her face. “I figured you two would be up here giggling like schoolgirls over your happy reunion. Also, I wanted to ask if I can borrow his eyeliner. I lost mine and Mirjana has used Shei’s. And we both know that it’ll be a cold day in Hell before I let anything Mirjana has used touch this gorgeousness.” She waved a hand around her face, staring at Will with a smirk.

Will hated Matt. Couldn’t stand him. Would definitely kick him out of bed the instant it was safe for him to actually do it. The boy had the mouth of a fucking Hoover and it was going to kill every last brain cell he had when he needed them most. “Matt?” he asked a little breathlessly. “Oh, he’s in the bathroom. His eyeliner is downstairs in his bag. You can use it. I don’t think he’d mind. You can a-ask him if you want, though. D-Don’t know how he’d react to you w-walking in on him in the shower, but…” He took a deep breath, thanking his last few brain cells for cooperating. “Do as you wish.” He tightened his grip on the blanket as he finished talking, swallowing and taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Alright, thanks, Will. Let him know I appreciate it.” She backed through the door and shut it, leaving Will and Matt alone again.

Will whipped the blanket off of Matt and glared at him, pushing him off of his dick and huffing. “You are such an asshole for putting me through that. At least I don’t think she suspected anything.” He went to speak again when he heard a loud laugh from the hallway.

“Oh, I know exactly what the hell was going on in there! You two are just lucky I’m too classy to go around yanking blankets off.” Her laugh echoed throughout the hall as she walked away and back downstairs.

Matt blushed, which was to say that Will turned the most adorable shade of tomato red all the way down to his rapidly softening dick. He looked up at Will and saw the intensity of the glare leveled his way and backed up off the bed. “I’m…actually going to go grab a shower now. Give you some time to…not look at me like you’re about to stab me with a stiletto.” He turned on his heel and fled to the bathroom.

If they were both pretty chaste after that, no one could blame them. That was way too fucking close for comfort and with the very pointed theme of their photoshoot making them feel even more embarrassed, neither were really much in the mood for fooling around. At least they’d have Seoul.

**\--- #1 – Finale Night ---**

As fate had it, Seoul gave them no space to do anything. Sure, they found times to pull each other off to the side and make out, but it never amounted to anything substantial and it was more a way to keep connected than anything else. But they did stay connected. They leaned on each other more after Raelia left and sealed Lenox into their circle.

Adam always seemed to be around the corner, not really catching them, but somehow always being around once they’d finished making out. It was a little disturbing and neither of them would lie and say they weren’t a little glad when he left over Matthew the following week. The bottom two was no friend to Matthew and it nearly gave Will a heart attack to see him back down there.

Will gave Matthew revenge for it the week after when he hit the bottom three with Lenox and Shei. Shei was a friend, but she was such competition that neither of them could find it in them to be upset when Shei was eliminated. It was a gigantic relief. It was just the two of them, their close friend Lenox, and then Keith in the final four. They were so damn close they could taste it and yet it was bittersweet. The end of the competition meant the end of their affair. Colorado and Texas were very far from each other.

It all felt so surreal when he found himself standing next to Matthew, the only two solidly into the finale. He didn’t care that Matthew had gotten first call-out over him. He deserved it. He was picking up the pace and really showing what huge competition he was. And If Will wanted to win, he wanted to beat the best and really earn it. He nearly whooped when Lenox was saved and Keith sent home. Keith was the darling of the judges and seemed to have the win locked up, so it was a huge surprise when he left. The final three was him, his best non-Raelia friend, and the guy he was falling for way faster than he knew he should’ve been. Life was sweet and frankly, this final three was the best of the best.

The final runway felt like a dream come true. Stomping it out in a competition with two people he cared so deeply about was absolutely surreal. All the eyes and all the applause on him and it felt great. Finally, he felt like he belonged. He’d always felt insecure and unworthy of anything he got, but this competition had shown him that he did deserve happiness. Matthew had shown him he did deserve happiness. As he stood at the final panel, he realized that all of that was coming to an end now. Nothing would be the same after that. Matthew would go back to his life and forget about Will and he’d go back to feeling like an insecure gay boy in the gigantic breeding ground for ignorance that was Texas.

He felt it like a punch to the gut when Matthew was eliminated in third place. He gave him a small hug and then stepped forward with Lenox, quickly grabbing her hand. He could see the look of nervousness and pride written all over her face and frankly, he was glad this went this way. Lenox was the best girl in the competition. He loved Raelia, but Lenox was always on point. Her photos were always among the best, even when she was at her worst. He was truly facing off against the best and it felt like such an honor to even be standing next to her.

He wasn’t surprised at all when his photo faded and Lenox was announced as the winner. He hugged her and hugged Tyra and then turned around to find himself with an armful of Matthew. He barely heard him say, “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want this to end.” and then felt his lips on his own. He quickly caught on before he even registered what was happening, kissing Matthew back and hugging him tightly. He heard the gasps around him and his eyes flew open, realizing that this time, they were on camera. Then he realized that he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted this too and everyone could know. Finally, they broke apart and he coughed. “Sorry about that, Lenox.”

All he found was her smiling back at him, shrugging and patting his back. “Don’t worry, Will. I’m glad we can both celebrate our respective wins. I may’ve won the competition, but I think you won a lot more just now.” She winked at him and then turned back to Tyra to finish her winner’s celebration with her.

And Lenox was right. Will nor Matthew had won the competition, but as they reflected on it and watched the series finale in their new place together, they realized that they’d won an even bigger prize. They’d found each other and weren’t letting go anytime soon.

~Fin~


End file.
